Guru
Guru is the third bodyguard of Titan, met in Act VII: Chapter 3. Like all other bodyguards of Titan, he is the evil counterpart of Shadow from another dimension. In that dimension, he was not strong enough to resist the pull of Shadow Energy and ended up getting corrupted by it. After Butcher's defeat, he becomes the new "messiah" for his gang, leading the children on a path of death and bloodshed. Guru is an arrogant opponent, but is impressed by the fact that Shadow does not fear him. He tempts him with promises of leading nations together and reveals how, if only Shadow had been a little "braver," he could have amassed a legion of faithful followers as people had already began to worship him. He also boasts that Butcher's children now follow and look up to him. After his defeat, he asks Shadow to reconsider his decision of fighting Titan, saying that they could become the heads of a great family of devoted followers together. Equipment Guru uses Thunder Hammers as his weapon of choice. He wears Sentinel Coat as Armor and Blood Casque as Helm. His ranged weapons of choice are Mortal Thorns. For Magic, he uses Torturer's Rage. Perks and Enchantments Guru utilizes perks and enchantments that help him with his attacks and defense. *'Avenger' A 30% chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with with 138% damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Rock' A 65% chance to withstand a Critical Hit without falling to the ground, returning 60% of its damage to Shadow. *'Pain Rage' A 30% chance to increase damage by 49% for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Martial Spirit' A 25% chance to increase Guru's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Steel Foot' A 25% chance to knock down players with a kick. This chance is doubled if Guru is in the air. Replaces Martial Spirit in Eclipse replays. *'Enlightenment' A 25% chance to avoid a death blow, replenishing 30% of Guru's health instead. *'Ricochet' A 30% chance to block all damage from an incoming ranged attack. *'Stun' Guru's Thunder Hammers are enchanted with Stun, giving him a chance to stun the player for 5 seconds with a successful hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt. *'Regeneration' Guru's Armor is enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of his health for 5 seconds after being hit. *'Shielding' Guru's Helm is enchanted with Shielding, giving him chance to reduce incoming damage by 75% for 7 seconds after receiving Head Hit. *'Bleeding' Guru's ranged weapons is enchanted with Bleeding, giving a chance to make Shadow lose 6% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt. Reward * 793 Credits * 8,000,000 XP Quotes * You don't fear me? Strange. Should you had been a little braver, Shadow, you could've become me. Didn't you see people were worshiping you? Was it not obvious? - Guru's first words * Butcher's children saw in me their messiah, one to free them from censure and morals. They are my flock now, and I lead them. Where we walk, blood will flow. - Before fighting him * Think well, Shadow. With your potential, you could lead nations! We can be at head of a great family of faithful! I shall be waiting. - After he is defeated Trivia * Unlike the Thunder Hammers in the shop, Guru's Thunder Hammers are enchanted. * He is the only Bodyguard of Titan who does not wield a gem weapon. * He is the only character in the game to wear a bracelet. * Guru is very similar to Shadow in appearance, but has some differences. Category:Titan's Bodyguards Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bodyguards